Surprise Surprise
by sayjay1995
Summary: Tenten delievers a love note to her crush Neji secretly. At first, it doesnt appear that Neji cares at all. But when he shows up at her house, it is perfectly clear that he does care. A lot. Fluffy oneshot for NejixTenten with Gai random-ness.


A/N: This is my first attempt at TentenxNeji. I like that couple but I've never read a fanfiction about them…odd, isn't it? Anyway, speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Disclaimer: No Naruto owners here. Nope. Nada. Unless Mr. Kishimoto is here, but sadly he is not. **

**Surprise Surprise**

TenTen pulled in a deep breath. She tried to fight back nerves as she pulled her hair up into its usual buns and wrapped her headband around her forehead.

'This thing isn't going to protect my forehead if he catches me…' TenTen sighed, tapping the Leaf image timidly. Today was the day TenTen was going to tell Neji that she had a crush on him. Well, sorta anyway. Her plan was to deliver a hand made card anonymously and then run for her life. It was an early morning and she was really hoping Neji wouldn't be outside yet. TenTen quietly made her way towards the Hyuga Manor.

'So far so good.' TenTen thought when she noticed nobody was around. TenTen sat the card on the welcome mat and then fled. Panting heavily she stopped at Ichiraku's ramen shop, where team Gai was suppose to be meeting later. She hadn't been there for more then five minutes when Lee and Gai came bouncing through the door.

"Ah, what a youthful day it is today. And good morning TenTen-chan!" Gai greeted loudly.

"Yes, it is wonderful to see you again." Lee added.

"Hey Lee-kun, Master Gai." TenTen answered. Her heart was pounding as she asked

"Where's Neji-kun?"

"I cannot answer that. I haven't seen him all morning." Gai looked over his shoulder.

"And yet I stand corrected. How's it going Neji-kun?" Neji Hyuga sat down in between TenTen and Lee without a word. The ramen shop owner sat three bowls of ramen in front of the teens. TenTen noticed that Neji seemed slightly odd.

'Was my card really that bad? Or maybe he didn't get it. I bet a cat ate it! Oh crap, he's looking right at me…' TenTen blinked and realized that Neji had asked her a question.

"U-Uh what was that?" She stumbled. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you if you were alright. You seemed lost in thought, which is quite unlike you." TenTen tried to keep the heat from rising to her face.

"I'm alright, really." She said.

"Well my youthful students, I have a mission to go on. So for today you three are to enjoy your youth!" Gai flashed them one of his signature poses and ran off. Neji pushed back his untouched ramen and stood up.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered, leaving the shop. Lee looked mournfully at Neji's disappearing back.

"Lee-kun, did Neji-kun seem to be acting weird to you?" TenTen asked her bushy teammate.

"Yes, I thought so. Did you not hear the news?" Lee looked throughout the tiny ramen shop to make sure no one was around.

"It is rumored that Neji-kun likes one of the Kunoichi in the village. He wasn't pleased when the rumor came about, so naturally he just ignored it. But I talked to him earlier today, and he said somebody left a love note on his front steps, and he's pretty sure it's not the girl he likes. 'Just another pathetic stalking fangirl', is how he put it earlier. I guess it's kinda made him depressed." Lee shook his head and slurped some noodles.

"Who do you think it is?" TenTen tried to sound casual.

"I do not know, but if I had to guess, I'd say Ino-san." Lee flinched as TenTen shrieked

"INO-SAN?! Why?"

"Well, she just seems to capture most guy's attention…" Lee made a mental note to ask Sakura about how to talk to angry girls.

'There is no way Neji-kun likes that stuck up little pig!' TenTen huffed silently. Lee looked taken back as she stood up and stormed off. TenTen walked into her house and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. Thankfully her parents were off on vacation somewhere in Mexico.

"He couldn't like Ino-san…right?" TenTen sighed and looked into her full body mirror. All she saw was plain brown hair and eyes,

"Tomboy looks…" TenTen heard herself murmur. Then she thought of Ino, what with her sleek and shiny hair, bright blue eyes, girlish figure… TenTen picked up a kunai and threw it at the mirror.

"Stupid reflection." She snarled to no one in particular. TenTen paced in a circle, trying to vent out some anger. All the while she was pacing TenTen would knock over a book or scroll. Anything to make her feel better.

'He probably just burned the dumb card anyway.' TenTen thought scornfully. Somebody knocked on her bedroom door.

"TenTen-chan, open up." Oh gosh, it was Neji. TenTen glanced fearfully around at her messy room and broken mirror.

"I can see you standing there, now open the door." Ah, of course, the Byakugan. TenTen felt her face burn with shame and embarrassment as she opened the door. Neji was standing there, his expression blank.

"What's up with you today? Sheesh…" Neji strode past TenTen and sat on her bed.

"Did a tornado come by or what?" Without waiting for an answer Neji gestured to his side, offering TenTen to sit. She hesitated, but sat down beside him.

"I, uh, need to talk to you about something. I tried asking Lee-kun but that didn't go well, and I wouldn't dare ask Master Gai…" Neji looked rather uncomfortable and he twiddled his thumbs. Curious, TenTen nodded.

"I see. Go on."

'What could be so important that Neji-kun would get so…un-Neji-like about?' TenTen eyed Neji's left hand, which reached into his pocked at pulled out a crumpled piece of light blue paper. TenTen inwardly gasped.

'That's my card!' TenTen nervously watched as Neji handed the card to her.

"You're a girl, and I kinda need some girl advice….who, er, do you think it is and what should I do about it?" Neji said that last part rather quickly. His face was red and TenTen didn't know what to say.

"Lee-kun seems to think that it's Ino-san…although you and Sakura-chan are becoming rather close…" TenTen said slowly.

"I do not think it is either of them. Ino-san likes Chouji-san, and Sakura-chan likes Lee-kun." Neji stared at the card.

"TenTen-chan, I think you know who wrote this card and you just don't want to tell me. But I really must know." His voice was almost pleading and TenTen smiled lightly.

"You're blushing Neji-kun."

"Hn?" Neji hadn't heard what she said.

"The great Huyga is blushing!" TenTen giggled.

"I am not!" Neji snapped, causing his face to light up even more.

"I don't know how to ask this but…did y-you write this c-card?" Neji stuttered and TenTen quickly stopped laughing. Now her face was red and she stared at the floor.

'Oh what am I going to do?' TenTen tried to think of a cover story. Neji took advantage of the silence and moved closer to TenTen. He leaned close to her face and said quietly

"Now you're blushing, and you still haven't answered my question." TenTen opened her mouth to say something but Neji closed the distance between them. She was surprised at the sudden kiss, but enjoyed it all the same. Neji, realizing what he was doing, quickly pulled away and practically fell off the bed as he moved away from TenTen.

"I'm sorry, that was rude…" His face was pure red and TenTen couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." TenTen said. Neji looked at her questionably.

"You wanted an answer to your question, and I gave you one." TenTen tapped her fingers together and waited for the Huyga genius to figure it out.

"You…the card…yes…?" Suddenly it all made sense and he too smiled.

"I was hoping you wrote it, but I was afraid it was just another random fangirl who I'll never meet. And this is no joke?" TenTen shook her head.

"No joke. I wrote that card for you and I meant every word." The two teens smiled, blushed, and leaned forward for another kiss.

"Well what do we have here? Ah, the power of youth." Gai walked out from inside TenTen's closet and grinned at his two students. TenTen and Neji froze, their eyes flicking from each other to Gai.

"How long have you been there?" TenTen and Neji asked in unison.

"Long enough my students, long enough." Gai grinned.

"Ah, youth is so nice."

"No it's not!" Neji and TenTen hissed.

"Oh well. Just wait until the entire village hears about this!" Gai quickly jumped out the window and ran off into Konoha.

"I'm gonna hear about that one…" Neji muttered, shaking his head. TenTen bent over and looked under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"I'm checking that Master Gai isn't still in my room, because I sure as heck don't want to sleep knowing he's sleeping in my closet…." TenTen shuddered.

"Oh well, I guess we had better go face the other Shinobi. They're going to be amazed." Neji reached out and held onto TenTen's hand, gently guiding her to the door.

"Your fangirls might be kinda upset though." TenTen pointed out.

"So? All I care about is my number one favorite fangirl." Neji looked serious.

"And who would that be?" TenTen raised an eyebrow. Neji kissed TenTen's cheek.

"I forgot, she moved to Germany. The positions open, do you want it?"

"Surprise surprise, I'm only your second choice." TenTen and Neji laughed and then walked into the streets of Konoha, prepared to face Gai and all the other surprised shinobi.

A/N: This took me forever to write, but there you go. It's just a simple fluffy one shot with Gai random-ness. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review!


End file.
